<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for a Story [FOUND] *LINK IN THE COMMENTS* by itzmebvtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609359">Looking for a Story [FOUND] *LINK IN THE COMMENTS*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzmebvtch/pseuds/itzmebvtch'>itzmebvtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzmebvtch/pseuds/itzmebvtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone, I'm looking for a book I can't remember the author or even the title. Small summary from my memories: The main character, an Omega, has just moved to a new region/city. If I remember correctly, he lost his group during a walk in the mountains, in which was a "friend" he had made recently. Due to a lack of attention in trying to find his way back he entered the territory of a Wild Alpha who was the target of several rumours in the area and I believe he had even been told about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for a Story [FOUND] *LINK IN THE COMMENTS*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone, </p><p>I'm looking for a book I can't remember the author or even the title. </p><p>Small summary from my memories: The main character, an Omega, has just moved to a new region/city. If I remember correctly, he lost his group during a walk in the mountains, in which was a "friend" he had made recently. Due to a lack of attention in trying to find his way back he entered the territory of a Wild Alpha who was the target of several rumours in the area and I believe he had even been told about it.
I stop here for fear of misleading you.
I think I remember there were two authors.
 Thank you in advance (^^).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>